Gundam Wing Damage Direct
by Animechan123
Summary: During Eve's war things start to go wrong for the Boys. A Girl suddenly starts to help them. All problems start to be solved. But someone is trying to kill Quatre, Wufei and Trowa... 1x2 3x4x5 3xOC, other pairings as well
1. Young Girl

**_Gundam Wing_**

**_Damage Direct_**

_A Young Girl

* * *

_______________

The Gundam boys casually walked down the quiet night streets trying not to draw attention to them. Duo and Heero were in front leading the way as if not with the others. Quatre and Trowa walked a few feet behind them. And Wufei tailed behind Quatre and Trowa. It was dangerous to walk in a large group with all the OZ soldiers around. OZ had taken control of the colonies, disguising it as an alliance between them and the colonies. None of the Gundam Pilots were fooled by OZ's plans. Especially Quatre!

Quatre's father had protested against one of the L4 colonies joining with OZ. However OZ played dirty. OZ sent in one of their mobile suits pretending to work for the Winner family and it almost started attacking the people. And then guess what happened? OZ came just in time to save the people and shoot at the suit sending it crashing into the Winner house hold. All of the Winner family had been in there. Quatre had been the only one who had survived thanks to his sister Iria. Quatre could remember clearly seeing his father half buried under rubble asking him not to fight. But Quatre had never given him that answer... He never could. Quatre had to fight along with his friends if this war was ever going to stop.

"Well, looky what we got here!" Called a young man standing on top of a building looking down at the Gundam pilots. "Young Winner survived!"

He then chuckled darkly. Next to him came a woman standing next to him looking over at the young Gundam pilots below. She only frowned as she saw them. She growled lowly so her partner could just about hear her.

"Wufei, Nanashi... [1]" She growled. "They're still alive!"

"Easy there!" He calmed the female with his voice. "We'll get them!"

"HEE-CHAN!" Duo called out being his hyper active help as Heero had stopped dead in his tracks. Quatre had taken out his phone pretending to be texting someone while Trowa waited for him. While Wufei pretended to be looking at something in the shop window.

"Come on Hee-chan!" Duo whined. "It's late. Can we just go home?"

Heero had stopped and was listening. He though he'd heard something, or someone. Whatever it was it sounded like a cry for help. Heero frowned. That had come from somewhere, but where. He had the best hearing out of all of them. He was always on his guard and if someone needed help then they would have to go and help as much as they could. Heero then heard it again.

"Are you even listening to me?" Asked Duo.

"Duo..." He said. "Shut up!"

Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei heard the tone in Heero's voice. That meant that he was listening for something. All listened to the nearly quiet night street. None of them heard anything. Then a voice was heard over the silence. Heero and Trowa turned their attention to an old abandoned building just across the street from where they were. Heero and Trowa looked at each other and nodded before walking over to the building. Wufei, Quatre and Duo followed them. As they crossed the road and entered into the old lobby the sounds became clearer.

"LET ME GO YOU OZ BASTEREDS!" Yelled a voice coming from a corridor to their right. It sounded like a female. "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THE GUNDAM PILOTS!"

The boy's eyes grew wide as they heard the last sentence. Now they knew they had to help. OZ was down that corridor and they were hurting someone who knew about the Gundam pilot's. Either way they'd have to kill someone. But the voice was unknown to the Gundam Pilots. It didn't belong to anyone who they knew. All the boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Whoever was down there they had to help. Heero, Trowa and Wufei pulled out their guns in case they were needed. Duo and Quatre placed their hand on their gun in case the others needed a quick back up. As they looked into the corridor all the boys were shocked to what they saw in there.

Two OZ soldiers holding a young girl. The girl was only about 14 maybe 15 years old. She had long golden blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, with a few stands falling down to frame her face and her bangs slid to the side. Her eyes were a sharp sapphire blue and shone in the darkness of the corridor. Her slightly pale skin gave her a weak look and her slim body didn't help repel that idea. She wore a red tube top that seemed to make her look a lot older than she was and tight jeans covering her slim hips and legs. She then wore black boots that were covered by her jeans. Down the side of her hair poured blood. Obviously she had been hit. Her wrists were held tightly by two large looking OZ soldiers but she still persisted.

"Keep quiet you little brat!" Yelled the dark haired officer. "If you're a good girl we'll make sure that you'll get a little pleasure out of your torture."

All the Gundam pilots frowned and growled low in their throats. That only meant one thing. They were going to rape her for the information on them. But none of the Gundam Pilots had ever seen here before. Some of the contemplated the idea that maybe she was Quatre's sister because of her looks but they had seen the burial off the 29 Winner females.

The girl didn't look to happy at the idea either. "YOU SICK BASTERED WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF!"

The Gundam boys had to give it to her. She was very persistent to the soldier. The Gundam boys decided that they had enough of this playing around. They jumped out and held their guns out, pointed at the soldiers shouting for them to let the girl go. The girl's eyes widened as she saw the boys there.

Heero watched as the girl mouthed. _"It's them..."_ Heero thought that she might have known they were the Gundam Pilots. If so they needed to get her away from her so they could interrogate her.

The fair haired officer turned to the girl. "Are these your friends?" He asked and saw the look of worry in her eyes directed at the teenagers. "I guess we'll have to show you kids what happens with adults."

Before the officers could do anything the girl did a back flip with the men still holding her causing them to lose their grip slightly on the girl. Once the girl's feet touched the ground she grabbed the wrists of the soldiers and brought them into her, knocking the soldier's heads together. When the men fell to their knees the girl took the gun of the fair haired man and used it to hit the back of his head knocking the guy unconscious. Then she threw the other guy into the wall and pointed the gun at his head. The man quivered in fear at the girl.

She only smirked at the guy. "I'll show you what happens when you deal with me." And she pulled the trigger and the bullet went right through the guys head. The girl was unfazed as the man's body fell to the ground.

Gundam pilots had wide eyes as they watched the girl in awe of her skills. She then started to collect her belongings that were flung over the floor.

"Wow, she's pretty good." Said Duo impressed by the girl.

"She took out two men with no problems." Said Quatre, slightly scared that the girl had done that so easily.

"Impressive." Said Trowa.

"Hn." Heero grunted.

"She's still just an Onna." Said Wufei.

"Call me what you like Chang Wufei." Called out the young girl walking up to them in a British accent. "But I still took those guys out!" All of them were surprised the young girl knew who Wufei was.

"Wufei, do you know her?" Asked Duo turning to Wufei who was silent.

"Duo Maxwell, right?" She asked. "No he doesn't know me." She smirked. "None of you do... But I know each and every one of you!" She placed her hands over her hips trying to show she wasn't sweet and innocent like her features said. Heero raised a gun to her head.

However the girl did not quiver in fear nor did she flinch. The only movement she made was blinking. "Are you going to kill me Heero Yuy?" She asked softly. Obviously she had proven that she knew who they were. "Are you going to kill me like you killed that little girl and her puppy?"

Heero's eyes widened and his hand shake slightly and lowered. The girl took her chance and hit the gun out of Heero's hand before any of them could react. She however continued to smirk. How had she disarmed Heero Yuy so easily when not even armies could do that, She then turned to Quatre and Trowa.

"Quatre Raberba Winner. The only remaining Winner and heir." She then turned and looked at Trowa directly. "Trowa Barton... Also known as Nanishi!" Both Quatre and Trowa were taken back.

The girl closed her eyes. "Duo, the only survivor of the Maxwell church disaster... Wufei married at 14 years old." She opened her eyes and looked at each one. "Have I earned your trust enough that you'll let me come with you?"

"All you've proven to us is that you know a little about us." Said Heero showing no emotion as she continued to smirked

"How could you have known that?" Asked Trowa. "I've told no one about that name..." Trowa then seemed to realize that he had said to much just by saying the word 'name'.

She gave a small laugh. "I would tell you but right now you guys need to get out of here before the OZ troops come looking for their little friends." She smiled. "So can I come?"

All of the boys seemed uneasy about the girl. Quatre was amazed how the girl knew so much about them. Fair enough what she said about Wufei and himself. Anyone could have known that, but knowing about the others. There was something going on her. Quatre walked up to the girl and the other's watched him. The girl's face softened as Quatre stood in front of her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello there, Quatre." She said. Quatre raised his hand and placed it on the cut on the side of the girls head. She winced so he moved his hand away. It almost seemed like she longed for that touch and it was already being taken away from her. "Who are you?" Quatre asked her softly as he watched her eyes cloud over with affection.

"I was once a part of Operation Meteor," she stated softly. "And was also a leading mechanic on the Heavyarms Gundam." Trowa could see that teasing glimmer in her eyes causing him to frown as Quatre looked at him.

"What's your name?" Heero asked with his guard back up..

The young girl went to answer when she saw a red dot appear on top of Quatre's heart. Her eyes widened slightly but unnoticeable by anyone. Someone was going to fire at Quatre. _'No...'_ She thought. Then an idea hit her. The girl then started to fall forward on to Quatre. Quatre braced himself for the girl's impact. Quatre wrapped his arms around the girls waist as her head rested on his heart. The young girl pretended to faint in order to save Quatre. Whoever was firing at him obviously didn't want to hurt her!

Quatre was surprised when the girl fainted on him. All the others rushed over to Quatre to see if the girl was alright. "Will she be okay?" Asked Quatre as Trowa checked her over.

"She fainted. Either she has lost much blood or her head injury is taking its toll on her." Said Trowa as he carefully laid her on the ground.

"What should we do?" Duo asked leaning over her.

Heero noticed something on the floor and he bent down to pick it up. He then looked at it. It was an ID card. Heero read out what it said. "Evelina Storm. Agent Storm of the History Spy association..."

"I've never heard of that." Wufei muttered not really caring about the girl who had fainted. He noticed something about the girl was off.

"I heard of the name but..." Heero paused. "Maybe Dr J will know more." The entire boy nodded. "Let's take her with us."

Trowa then lifted the girl out of Quatre's arms and they left the building heading for the safe house. Evelina however had not fainted but being in Trowa's arms had caused her to relax, feel safe. Her eye's, even though they were closed where beginning to become heavy and the sleep she had pushed to the back of her mind began to conquer her body.

* * *

"DAMN IT! THAT STORM COW!" Yelled a female as she lowered a gun.

The man smirked. "She is clever." He said. "She somehow knew that we aren't allowed to hurt her, so she fainted to stop us..."

"Why the hell do we have to go after Winner first anyway?" Asked the woman turning to the man.

"Kill the brain and the body stops working." The man smirked.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Asked Quatre as Trowa walked out of the girl's room. She had been placed in the same room as Quatre so he could take care of her, considering that Quatre was the only one who knew how to take care of a girl.

"She's in a light sleep at the moment." Said Trowa as he turned to Quatre. "She's in your hands now."

Quatre nodded. "Maybe you should go and help Heero finding out who she really is." Quatre suggested as he started to walk into the room. However he was stopped by Trowa placing a hand on his arm.

"I thought you believed her?"

"She never told us anything." Said Quatre. "Heero was the one who told us who she is, remember? Besides she seems different to other soldiers."

"Quatre, don't think that she's going to fill that whole inside you." Said Trowa leaving go of Quatre. "She may look like them, but she is not them."

"Yes I know." Said Quatre turning back to Trowa. "I was there when you did the blood test." Quatre then walked into the room and sat on his bed watching the girl.

* * *

Trowa walked down stairs and into the front room to where Heero and Duo where trying to get in contact with either mentors. Trowa walked into the room to see Duo lying on the couch on a laptop and Heero in the arm chair with his laptop. Trowa then walked to the back of the couch.

"Any luck?" Trowa folding his arms and leaned back into comfort. Heero didn't reply.

"No luck at all!" Duo huffed as he closed the laptop and stretched. "Professor G isn't replying." Duo then got up and placed the laptop on the coffee table. "This is ridiculous! Who the hell is she?"

"Dr J!" Heero said as Duo and Trowa walked over to look at Heero's laptop and saw an old man with a claw for a hand.

"_You say a History Spy agent, aye?" _Asked Dr J _"Seems that something is wrong here."_

"Dr J we know that." Duo stated with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"_What did you say her name was?"_ He asked.

"Evelina Storm." Heero replied.

The old man laughed like a mad man. _"You boys can trust her... She's an old friend. She'll help you with your Gundam's... She even worked on building one of them."_

"Heavyarms," Trowa whispered getting a nod in reply.

"But why is she here?" Duo asked leaning forward slightly hoping the old man would give them a decent answer.

"_She's there for a reason. Ask her."_ Said Dr J before the screen went blank.

* * *

Evelina opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was a plane while room with a wardrobe and a desk. Evelina was lying on a blue sheeted bed. To her right she saw another bed the same only it had someone on it. Evelina rose from the bed removing the sheets from her and walked over to the other bed. On the bed was a young boy with blond hair asleep. He wore a white long sleeve shirt and a purple waist coat with brown pants hiding the ends of his shirt. One of his hands rested on his chest clutching a letter. Evelina knew this was Quatre. Gundam Pilot of Sandrock.

She then placed her hand on the young blond and shook him. "Quatre, wake up!" She called. Soon ocean blue eyes opened. He seemed a bit confused at whom she was at first then when she took a step back and let the boy sit up. Quatre looked over the young girl discreetly. But not discreetly enough for Evelina to notice. She giggled at the young blond.

"Like what you see?" She joked causing the blond boy to blush.

Quatre then stood up. "Are you alright?" Asked Quatre softly, smiling slightly.

"I'm perfectly fine." She giggled. "I never properly introduced myself." She then extended her hand. "Hi. I'm Evelina Storm." She smiled.

Quatre then shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Evelina." Quatre held her hand a little more than necessary.

Quatre blushed again as he brought his hand away causing the girl to giggle. "Aw you're more adorable than I remember being told." Said Evelina getting a confused face in return from Quatre. "I meat Instructor H a long time ago." She giggled. "I remember him saying you were kind and sincere."

"Forgive me for seeming rude but how do you know so much about us?" Asked Quatre feeling a little unsure about the girl.

Evelina lost her smile and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Quatre." She spoke softly. "But my Baka of a teacher told me I'm not a loud to tell you... I'm sorry... You're a sweet guy but I'm not a loud; not now anyway."

"Evelina I-"

Before Quatre could say anything the door slammed open and there stood Duo and Trowa.

"We've got a problem!"

_

* * *

_

[1] = Nanashi means 'no name'.

This was a story I wrote years ago and thought I might as well post it. I don't expect anything from this but I just thought I'd post it.


	2. Who the Hell are you!

**_Gundam Wing_**

**_Damage Direct_**

_Who the Hell are you?

* * *

___________________________

_**A/N:**_

_**Nothing in this story belongs to me; character's names, descriptions, places and story line. **_

_**WARNING; Much use of violent and inappropriate language use. Please do not be offended by anything read in the story.**_

* * *

"Evelina I-"

Before Quatre could say anything the door slammed open and there stood Duo and Trowa.

"We've got a problem!"

* * *

"Who are you?" Demanded Heero as him and Wufei stood outside the safe house.

Wufei had been walking back from getting supplies for the safe house when he was almost jumped by the two. The woman and man where both scared and looked ready to kill Wufei at any given chance. Wufei had put up a fight against the woman causing her to fall to the ground on more than one occasion. The man hadn't even attempted to attack Wufei. When Heero had heard the noises coming from outside he came out to inspect while he ordered Trowa and Duo to stay inside in case they needed a quick escape or back up.

The woman only laughed at Heero's demand. She seemed completely unfazed by the boys fighting them. The scars all over her only freaked Heero out. Heero turned his attention to the man and held his gun out at him. The man was unfazed by the threat and smirked at the two boys.

"Can Quatre Raberba Winner come out to play?" The man mocked. Heero and Wufei growled low in their throats at the man's question. Why on earth would he want Quatre? Did they know Quatre was a Gundam Pilot? If they did this would only put Quatre in an awkward place after the war had ended.

"I'm sure OZ would want to see the last Winner dead." He then laughed like a mad man. The woman snickered under her breath as Heero and Wufei took a stance ready to fight them.

"You both really think you can take us, don't you?" Asked the woman as she folded her arms and smirked at the two young teenagers. "Quatre is ours for the taking. And once we're done we'll come back for the rest of you."

"You're not getting anyone," Wufei growled as he clenched his fists tightly.

"You'll never get at Quatre!" Heero said as he pointed his gun at the man's chest and fired.

Trowa and Duo hid in the front room looking out the window at the fight that was beginning to start. Surely Heero and Wufei could take them. There was no problem of anything happening to the two Gundam pilots. Trowa and Duo listened intuitively to the conversation happening right there. Duo gasped as he heard the two strangers mention about Quatre and OZ. Duo and Trowa turned to each other and both read in the other's eyes what they were thinking.

"We need to get Quatre out of here," said Duo laying out the bases of a plan. Trowa nodded and turned back to the window. He watched a little longer at the fight was preparing to happen.

"_You'll never get at Quatre!"_ Heero yelled as he shot at the man.

Trowa blinked for not even a second and what he saw almost caused him to show emotion. The man which had been standing ten feet away from Heero was now two feet in front of Heero and with no injury from the bullet. Not even a scratch! The man then grabbed Heero and threw him backwards towards the house. Heero did a nose dive in to the ground about three feet away from the safe house. Trowa's eyes widened slightly as he saw the stronger pilot get knocked to the ground so easily. Wufei's voice calling out Heero's voice rang in his ears. Trowa turned his attention to see Wufei charging at the woman and began a martial arts battle.

"Trowa, let's go!" Whispered Duo with urgency. Trowa nodded and followed the self-proclaimed God of Death out of the room and up the stairs to save their friend.

* * *

Evelina frowned as she saw Trowa and Duo standing in the door way. _Trouble! What could they possibly mean? What could possibly be the problem? Nothing is meant to happen at all. Is it? I don't remember Teacher saying anything about it._ She thought to herself.

"What do you mean?" Asked Quatre turning to his best friends. Duo ran over to Quatre and grabbed his wrist, before pulling him slightly towards himself.

"Quatre they said they want you... Let's go!" Duo warned trying to keep his blond friend safe from danger.

Then it started to register in Evelina's head, what Duo was on about. Could OZ still be after Quatre? If they knew that a Winner was still alive, who knows what they'd do to Quatre. OZ was trying to get rid of all of the Winner family and they would have figured out my now that the heir is still alive! _Could that have been who was firing at Quatre earlier? No... OZ would have fired at all of them, not just Quatre._

"Evelina..." Evelina turned to the source of the voice. She looked towards Quatre who had spoken. "We have to get out of here!"

Evelina couldn't believe how much Quatre trusted her. They didn't even know whose side she was on and yet he still trusted her. Evelina had never met someone who had trusted other's so openly before. She had heard that Quatre wore his heart on his sleeve but never thought that was true for anyone. No one could be like that, no in Evelina's experience anyway. Evelina was beginning to like Quatre a lot even if the others didn't believe her she knew she could rely on Quatre. It was a shame she would have to put the others and especially Quatre in so much trouble.

"They must have found out where we were hiding." Said Duo as he pulled Quatre out of the room. Trowa and Evelina followed the blond and braided Gundam pilots out of the room and down the stairs. All the time they were running Evelina tried to think who on earth would have gone after Quatre.

"Where are Heero and Wufei?" She yelled as she ran down the stairs. _They must be in trouble as well if they're not here... or maybe they're fighting off whoever's after Quatre... I hope their alright._

"They went to fight against the two people outside." Said Trowa as he opened the back door letting everyone run out first before him.

"They said they work for OZ but they didn't wear the uniform." Explained Duo as he pulled Quatre into a bush. Trowa and Evelina then dived in after them. Evelina watched as Duo and Trowa treated Quatre like a little boy. It seemed pretty cute but Quatre was a Gundam Pilot, he didn't need anyone to look after him. _'Worked for OZ but didn't wear the uniform.'_ Could it be them?

"Wait!" Evelina whispered turning to the three boys. "You said they weren't wearing OZ uniform's right?"

All three boys turned to Evelina as if she were crazy. Each one frowned at her; she didn't expect anything less from them. She was questioning them, when they should have been questioning Evelina. Duo crawled up to her and looked her in the eyes_. Trying to read me is not the easiest thing to do, Duo. But I can read you. You were a mask that hides the terror and tragedy of your past. You're not touchable my torture but you are by your petty and emotions for others. You might just be more venerable than Quatre._ Duo sighed as if he knew it was unreasonable to just sit there and wait for something to happen. Or to even think about blaming the girl for everything that was happening.

"Yeah! The woman had a scar going across her arms and the guy had a scar over his left eye. It looked as if they had been hurt in a battle."

Evelina gasped as she heard the explanation of who the people attacking her were. _I know them! Wufei's in danger!_ "No..." She whispered. Evelina jumped up out of the bush and ran back to the front of the safe house. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest; she didn't believe her rib cage could contain her heart for very much longer. The adrenalin and fear of a Gundam pilot getting killed broke her heart. Duo and Quatre called out for her to come back to them. Even thou she heard them it didn't register in her mind to go back and stay with them. A Gundam Pilot was in danger and she had to stop it from happening. None of the Gundam pilots could afford to die this early in the war. Evelina ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her hair blew in the artificial wind that kept the people of the colonies alive. Evelina jumped the small fence and saw a most dreadful sight.

* * *

Quatre watched as Evelina ran to help Heero and Wufei in battle. Quatre wanted to go and help but he was trapped where he was by Trowa and Duo, and Quatre knew well enough not to get in to a fight with either boys. Quatre then looked down at Duo's belt which held his gun. Only something was missing... Something that Duo would need in a fight. Quatre knew who had taken it. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Uh, Duo?" Asked Quatre as both boys turned to the younger blond who was sitting quietly. "Where's your gun?"

Duo blinked a few times before thinking about what the blond had said. Duo then went to reach for his gun only to find it was missing. Duo then turned to the direction in which Evelina had gone. "That bitch must have taken it!"

"She's on our side Duo..." Said Trowa as he watched out for enemies.

"I still don't trust her that much." Duo stated folding his arms. Then a gunshot was heard, causing Duo and Quatre to jump slightly. Both turned to each other and feared for what was happening. "For all we know she's a double agent. Don't forget we were compromised when we started."

"I hope Heero and Wufei are alright." Whispered Quatre as he brought he knees up to rest his chin on them.

_So do I, Quat,_ thought Trowa.

* * *

There were bullets covering the concrete floor and traces of blood dotted around the place. Four guns were scattered all over the floor as well. Evelina turned to the front of the safe house and saw small pieces of glasses shattered all over the ground. Evelina looked up to the window and saw blood covering the glass. She concentrated on the room and saw as someone's head popped up from the window and jumped through it. It was Heero! Heero's shirt was ripped and looked as if someone had pulled it at the shoulder showing off his broad chest. His arms and legs were covered in scratches and nicks. In Heero's hair were small shards of glass. His skin was already starting to bruise in some places. Heero's chest was rising and falling rather quickly proving that he was out of breath.

Evelina turned to look at Heero's opponent. It was a tall man probably in his early to mid twenties. He had a broad chest, muscular arms and legs. The guy was clad in brown walking boots, spandex shorts and a black spandex short sleeve shirt. The sleeves looked like they were going to brake if he flexed his muscles. His skin was dark showing he'd been in the sun a lot and was obviously not from the colonies. His hair was ebony black and fell to his shoulders. It would seem he took good care with his hair from how clean it looked. His eyes were a piercing green, sharp and he looked like a wild animal... Trowa's eyes seemed like a house kittens compared to his eyes. Over the guys eye was a lightning scare that sunk into his skin.

Evelina's attention turned as she heard a grunt. Wufei was in a battle with a woman with black hair pulled back in to a high pony tail leaving a few strands to fall to frame her face. Her eyes were a reddish brown that looked like blood had mixed in with mud. Her skin was paler than Quatre's, as if she had never seen the sun before. She wore a spandex tank top which covered half of her stomach; and spandex shorts covered by a spandex skirt covered her upper legs. Her feet were clad in long black boots. Her arms were covered in lightning bolt scars, which were wrapped around Wufei's body. She held his body tight to hers, as if when she let go he's fall or disappear from her. Wufei was still as if in a state of shock and could not move. The woman whispered something in to Wufei's ear, before moving one arm behind her back and grabbing something. She then raised her hand that held a dagger up in the air ready to plunge it in to Wufei's back. Wufei however made no movement to stop the woman. Evelina's eyes widened as the words _see you in Hell_ left the woman's lips.

Evelina didn't have time to think. She just went on instinct and reached into her belt and pulled out a gun and aimed it at the dagger. She then fired hitting the dagger out of the woman's hand causing her to scream in a high pitched voice. The woman then jumped back five feet away from Wufei. Evelina however ran over to Wufei and caught him before he collapsed to the floor. However the unexpected weight of Wufei caused Evelina to fall to the floor as well. Evelina then held the gun up at the woman as she held Wufei tightly.

Heero watched as Evelina fell to the floor with Wufei in her arms. Heero watched as Evelina pointed the gun at the woman, however the man that Heero had been battling jumped in the way of the gun, defending the woman from another shot. Heero growled as he walked over and stood behind Evelina. Heero watched silently as Evelina glared at the man as if she had seen him before. Evelina then lowered the gun and wrapped her arm around Wufei's body. How could the girl be so protective over Wufei if she had just meat him? It made no sense. It was starting to get lighter in the colonies, showing that it was day time and that many people would be waking up soon. They had to end this battle soon before any civilians got hurt.

"Who are you!" Demanded Evelina as she continued to glare at the man.

The man however only smirked at the girl before standing up straight and folding his arms. "Who I am... is none of your concern Agent of History! But my name? I go by the name of Pride!"

Evelina growled low so only Heero could hear it. "Why the Hell do you want Quatre?" Asked Evelina as she started to glare more at the two enemies that stood in front of them.

The woman laughed at the girl as if it was the dullest question to ask anyone. "You baka!" She called out. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"SHUT UP!" Evelina shouted.

"Leave it, Envy!" Called out the man holding out his arm as if to stop the woman from speaking. "Let's go... See you soon, Storm!"

And with all said and done they ran off faster than any normal human ever could. Heero had begun to wonder if those two where even Human at all! But if they weren't Human then what were they. Heero then turned and looked down at the young girl holding his comrade.

"Wufei... Wufei, come on you gotta get up!" She called to the Asian boy in her arms. Heero then kneeled down next to her and felt Wufei's pulse. Wufei was alive, but his pulse was very weak. Heero didn't know if Wufei would last much longer.

"What did they do to him, Heero?" Asked Evelina as she kept her gaze on Wufei's face, as if she looked away she would miss him move.

"That woman injected him with a clear substance." Heero stated, as he watched the girls eyes fill up with tears.

She nodded and turned to Heero. Heero could see that the girl was upset and worried about what had happened. Heero could also see that she was mad. Mad at herself for letting this happen. Heero didn't understand her. No one could have seen this happen and yet she blamed herself. Heero couldn't understand how a girl who had just meat Wufei could care for him so much more than any normal friend would. Heero started to wonder if the girl maybe did know Wufei in the past but neither were letting up that they did.

"Heero, I need you to take Wufei to a shuttle and get it ready to launch..." Evelina said as tears poured down her face.

Heero frowned. "And why should I?" He asked coldly. Even though he knew from his mentor that she was on their side he still didn't trust her.

Evelina sniffled. "Because right now... Only Doctor J can help Wufei now!" She stated as she whipped her tears away from her eyes. Heero nodded and took Wufei into his arms. Both then stood up and looked at each other. She sighed, "I don't want to see another die because I wasn't fast enough." She lowered her head and Heero's eyes softened at her.

"Tell the other's then to go to the shuttle the mobile suits are in." Heero commanded the young girl as she whipped her eyes even more. She then nodded before running off to the back of the safe house while Heero ran with Wufei in his arms to the shuttle.

* * *

Quatre and Duo leaned on each other as they waited for signs of any of their comrades to come. Trowa stayed on the lookout waiting for any sight of them. After the gun shot Quatre and Duo had gone completely silent and leaned against each other as if it was to give each other support. Trowa couldn't help but feel sorry for the two. They did not belong in a war, and Trowa had come to realise that over the few months they had spent together. Neither were trained soldiers like himself, Heero and Wufei were. Quatre and Duo were the most gentle and happiest of the Gundam Pilots and didn't deserve the burden of being in the war. They deserved to be away from the front line and any battle. Trowa sighed softly so the other boys couldn't hear them. Then the sound of footsteps caught Trowa's attention. Trowa watched as a figure came into view. It was Evelina! She looked as if she had been crying. Her eyes were red and her face was pail. Trowa's eyes softened as he saw the girl call out to them saying it was safe and that they needed to go with her immediately.

This had caught Quatre and Duo's attention. Both rose on to their knees and looked at the girl. Their eye's softened when they saw Evelina's tear stained face. Something had happened and they all knew that. All of them rose from their hiding place and walked over to her. Each boy could tell that she was trying to hold back tears. Something was defiantly not alright.

"What's wrong?" Asked Quatre in a soothing voice.

"In the battle... Heero and Wufei were both injured... They injected something into Wufei, and we don't know what it is..." Evelina started to explain as her voice started to crack. "We have to take him to Dr. J now! Heero said meet him at the shuttle where the mobile suits are..."

All the boys looked at each other and nodded. They knew it was really serious if they were going to one of their mentors. They then turned back to the young girl and saw a tear run down her check. Duo walked up to her feeling that he owed her, to be a little kind to her and whipped the tears away.

"Hey, come on... Heero's waiting for us." Said Duo with a smile. "And the sooner we get them to Dr. J the sooner they get better, right?"

Evelina smiled and nodded her head. "Yes..." She said weakly and followed them to the shuttle.

* * *

Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Evelina reached the shuttle that held the Gundams and saw it was ready to launch. Each one raced in to see the state of their comrades. Quatre and Duo gasped as they saw Heero's body covered in scratches and nicks. After a long argument on who would fly the thing it ended up with Duo flying the shuttle and Quatre co-piloting, while Trowa and Evelina took care of Heero and Wufei. Heero had placed Wufei on a small bed with a white sheet over him. Not long after takeoff Wufei has started to shiver and sweat violently and he also had a fever. Trowa had asked Evelina to keep her eye on Wufei while Trowa bandaged Heero up.

Evelina soaked a cloth in water and rinsed it out and folded it before placing it on Wufei's forehead. Evelina then pulled Wufei's hair out of it's neat ponytail so it would release some stress from Wufei's head. Evelina then stood on a small stool next to Wufei's chair and watched the boy fight back whatever was in their body. Evelina then held his hand so she could comfort him slightly.

"Hey Wufei... Look you may not trust me at the moment, but the others are taking you to Dr. J so he can take whatever was injected into your body out. But until we get there you have to hold on." Evelina started to talk to the Asian Gundam Pilot. Tears then started to fall from her eyes. "This went so wrong! My mission was to protect all of you, but I couldn't do a damn thing when it came to it! I let you and Heero get hurt! I failed my mission and I deserve death... I'm sorry I failed, I really am!" The tears then started to flow freely from her eyes. _I messed up! I completely messed up!_

* * *

Heero and Trowa listened to the girl through the door. Both moved away from the door when they heard her started to cry. Both boys folded their arms as they looked at each other. Now they knew why she was there. Why she had gone through so much trouble to see them. Her mission was to make sure those people that attacked them didn't. She had failed that, and her mission's were just like theirs... If you failed it meant death! Would her teacher be like theirs and not bother with it as long as everything got sorted out in the end?

"So she was assigned to protect us." Heero spoke as he leaned on the wall.

Trowa nodded. "Meaning she knew those people were going to attack us." Trowa spoke. "However when I told her that we were being attacked she seemed to have no clue!"

Heero frowned at Trowa's statement and thought about the girl. She barely knew them and she cried when Wufei got injured; she let Quatre touch her when they first met even though Heero had threatened to kill her with a gun. Nothing about her made sense. Then there was the association that she was with; History Spies! Obviously Dr. J and the other mentors knew about it but why had only Dr. J answered them when they asked about it? It made no sense.

"Let's just get to Dr. J before we make any assumptions about who's side she's really on." Heero stated looking up at the taller youth.

Trowa nodded at Heero. "Maybe you should get some rest." Said Trowa as he unfolded his arms. "You look as if you could use the rest."

Heero nodded and walked back to his own cabin that he shared with Duo. Trowa watched as the injured youth went to rest. Trowa took one more glance at the room in which held Evelina and Wufei. Trowa trusted Evelina. When he tried to read her he could see that her feelings were genuine and that she wanted to help them. But she was hiding something from them, Trowa knew that. And the fact that she knew about those people attacking them only made his suspicions worse. Trowa knew that something was going wrong here but would not say anything. What Trowa had learnt on the battle field was not to judge a book by its cover. And that with anything you should try and read people and understand them as quickly as possible, but this girl was nothing but a puzzle.

Trowa then turned and left for the cockpit where Duo and Quatre were. It would take them eight hours to get to Dr. J... Hopefully he could lift the shadows of this mystery that surrounded the Gundam Pilots.

* * *

"Keep his pulse up!"

"Don't lose him!"

"Jenny the medication isn't strong enough!"

_Those voices... Who are they? Where am I? Why can't I move? Why can't I see? Where are Yuy, Barton, Winner and Maxwell? Where could they be?_

"Come on Wufei! Please just hang on!" _That voice. I know it! That onna's... Storm! What's going on? Why can't I do anything but hear? What's going on? What happened in the battle?_

"Wufei!"_ Maxwell?_

"Stop boys you can't go in there!" _Who is that?_

"He's our friend!"_ Winner?_

"Please Jenny you gotta let us go in there!"_ Storm?_

"Evelina you should know better! Go to Ichigo! He takes care of any injuries so go!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

_

* * *

_

Okay chapter two done and dusted.

_What was the poison injected into Wufei? Will he survive? Who where those people who attacked them and why are they working for OZ? More importantly why are they really after Quatre? And who is Evelina really? Find out in the next chapter!_


	3. Shadow of a Young Mother

**_Gundam Wing_**

**_Damage Direct_**

_Shadow of a Young Mother

* * *

___________________

_**Nothing in this story belongs to me; character's names, descriptions, places and story line. **_

_**WARNING; Much use of violent and inappropriate language use. Please do not be offended by anything read in the story.**_

* * *

Duo and Quatre sat on the small medical bed that Heero lay in, talking softly, and voicing their worry for Wufei. Evelina and Trowa had barely managed to keep Wufei alive as they docked quickly in L1 and met by Evelina and Heero's technicians. Trowa sat on the chair to the side of Heero watching as they talked. The door slid open and there stood Evelina followed by a young Doctor. Couldn't be more than 30, black hair cut neatly and brown eyes that could read anyone. He was slim, yet you could see his muscles. He didn't look like a doctor. His skin was dark. Obviously Asian, he was also surprisingly tall. He muttered something to Evelina in a language that none of them under stood. Evelina nodded before walking over to a cabinet; she took some bandages and battles of something that was unknown to any of the boys.

Heero watched as the man walked calmly towards then. Considering he was in a room with a spy and four terrorists he was pretty calm. Obviously a man of some importance or higher status to order Evelina around. Quatre and Duo pushed themselves up in a strong position as if ready to pounce if this guy was any threat. Heero then turned his attention to Trowa and saw him frowning. What was up with Trowa? Did he know this guy? Heero turned back to look at the guy. The brown eyed man glanced at Trowa quickly and then back at Heero.

"Who are you?" Quatre asked softly. It wasn't any time for Quatre to be tough. It was clear to anyone who knew him he was emotional drained. Empathy was a gift yet a curse. At this point it seemed to be a curse. Quatre must be emotional and everyone around him can't be helping.

The older man smiled softly at the young Arabian. He took a step towards Quatre causing the boy to tilt his head. "My name is Himoto Ichigo." He brought a hand up to Quatre's fore head and felt his temperature. Quatre looked like a small boy the way the doctor handled him. Trowa had almost risen out of his seat when the guy touched Quatre and Duo was holding the sheet to stop him from hitting the guy. "H told me to worry about you more than the others," he said removing is hand. Ichigo smiled again. "You're a little too warm and judging by your eyes you're tired and drained." Quatre blinked as the guy took a step away. He turned to look at Evelina and became stern. "Storm take him to a room and let him rest."

Heero's gaze turned to Evelina. She wanted to retaliate or say something against it. Heero could see it in her eyes. Evelina placed the objects in her hands on the table next to Duo. She then quickly glanced at Quatre before turning to Ichigo.

"I think not teacher," she spoke softly yet a sense of wisdom seemed to fall over her. Was this the bubbly, full of attitude, spy they had met before? Ichigo turned to her as if he was going to let her explain before telling her she was wrong. "I think they should stay together. At least until they know that Wufei is safe." She paused and glanced quickly at the boys. "I don't believe that they want to be separated Teacher." Wait teacher? So this was the person in charge of her. Ichigo smiled softly and ruffled the girl's hair causing her to have a calming smile.

"After defying your mission objective Storm I suggest you stay out of this and leave this to the adults to do."

The Gundam pilots heads snapped towards the door to see another man, younger than 30 standing there. He had an autumn brown hair and hazel eyes. Obviously Asian as well – maybe related to Ichigo. Heero noticed Evelina frown. She took a step towards him obviously ready to fight this guy when Ichigo grabbed her arm and spoke in a foreign language. Evelina took a few breaths before answering with one word. Evelina then turned back and returned to picking up the objects on the table. Ichigo however looked over his shoulder.

"Evelina take care of any injuries," Ichigo spoke before pushing the other guy out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Muffled calls where heard. Evelina sighed before walking over to Heero. She sat softly closer to Heero's body; she seemed to watch how he slightly moved away from her. She didn't do anything but let him look into her eyes. Heero could see that she was trying to help. Slowly Heero held out his arm to her. She nodded to him acknowledging the temporary trust. Heero watched as she cleaned the cut – not showing how it hurt him. Slowly she bandaged him up. It took awhile before anyone spoke.

"Sorry about that guy," she sighed. She then reached for other bandages. "That was Mark Himoto. Ichigo's little brother." She started to explain to them how Mark was an arrogant bastard who would do anything to be in charge. That he was at the same ranking level as her in Operation meteor and that he still acted as if he was higher than her.

"So you're not in charge of your part of Operation Meteor?" Duo asked softly as she finished helping Heero. She nodded agreeing with the America before standing and walking over to the desk. She placed the things back where she got them and anything dirty went in the bin. She then turned back to the boys and leaned on the desk.

"I'm just a rebel here," she stated, "only with a higher rank than most." She then walked over to Quatre and felt his temperature. "I'm also a field medic. I help some of our Doctors here." She removed her hand and tidied up Quatre's bangs. She smiled at him. "You're a little warm like Teacher said but you'll be fine after some rest." She then turned to the others. "If you want you can have a room together for tonight so that you can all find out how Wufei is doing?" All the boys looked at each other as if to agree but nothing was spoken. They all turned back and nodded. Evelina smiled at them all.

"Don't worry; I have a lot of influence here." She placed her hands on her hips as a smile plastered her face. "This may not be where I grew up but I've gained a reputation on the colonies since you guys have left." She then walked over to the door. She opened it and looked over her shoulder. "I'll be back soon. Wufei will be fine Doctor Mana is amazing." She then walked out the door to do her request.

* * *

"But Ichigo..."

"No!"

"But..."

"No buts!" Ichigo walked away as the conversation came to a close. Damn, there went her plan to make the Gundam Pilots trust her. Evelina sighed as her teacher left the medical wing. Evelina turned on her heal and walked to the operation room. She stopped not too far from the door and there saw four boys sitting. Evelina took a few more steps seeing that it was the Gundam boys. She watched how they worried – whether showing it or not. She then looked up to a small sign above the OR room. The light still flashed red. What could they have possibly been doing all this time? She turned back to look at the boys. It was five in the morning and they all looked shattered. Evelina guessed they didn't get much sleep the night before.

She watched as Quatre's head started to bob. Looked like the poor thing was ready to collapse; his eyes where heavy and his skin were pale. Evelina watched how the boy's hands whipped the sleep from his eyes before dragging a hand through his golden hair. It must have been hard on Quatre, with the empathy and everything. Quatre sighed as he looked up at the clock opposite him. The boy then sighed again. Evelina turned to Duo sitting next to Quatre. Duo's hair was slightly messed up and he looked like he could just fall to sleep any minute. Duo heard Quatre sigh and look at the clock. Duo then turned back to Quatre and placed an arm around the boy's shoulder; pulling the blonde into his chest. Duo watched as Quatre calmly lent in to him. Quatre looked up at Duo and smiled his thanks before cuddling into the brunette. Evelina smiled as she saw the boys; they where adorable together. No wonder she was warned not to underestimate the boys.

Evelina's gaze turned to Heero who was unconsciously rubbing a hand over his wounds. His hair was scruffier than usual. Obviously he hadn't done much to it to give that untamed look. His eyes where dark and cold, like they always where. Heero's eyes where fixed to the floor and looked like they weren't going anywhere. There was something about Heero; as if he was trying to figure out something. Something that was important at the time. Heero gave a quick glance up to Evelina before turning to Quatre and Duo. Evelina had to have a double take. She could have sworn Heero's eyes softened on the two boys before returning to the floor.

Trowa was closer to Evelina than any of the others. Away from the chairs he stood watching his comrades as they worried. His poker face showed nothing. But his eyes showed one thing, just one thing. He still begged death. According to his profile Quatre attacked him and he was blown into space. Pronounced dead! Obviously not! His arms folded over his chest. At the angle she was, Evelina could she how perfectly toned he was. His eyes gazed over her and she stilled. Silently he walked over to her. He stopped with his back to the other pilots. In a soft faint whisper he spoke.

"Any news?"

She knew exactly what he meant. Wufei! Evelina's gaze turned back to the others. None of them seemed to even realise that Trowa had moved. Her gaze turned to the floor. Yes, she had news. But it was not that good. Her eyes glanced up at his well chiselled face and turned her head so only he could hear what she had to say.

"I'm not supposed to say, so keep it to yourself," she warned with a slight frown. It unfazed the Heavyarms pilot. "The poison has spread throughout his blood stream." She paused. "I was told that we have to use the same treatment as chemo." She gulped. "We have to pump poison through him and hope that it's enough. He is constantly monitored. But if it doesn't work by mid day then we have to pull the plug." Evelina watched as Trowa's hand gripped his arm much tighter. If it hadn't been for the material Evelina could have sworn the boy would be bleeding right now. "I don't like this anymore than everyone else." Her gaze turned back to the others. "I just pray that for all of you, he is okay." Trowa nodded.

"Okay," Trowa spoke softly. Did he just let his guard down?

Evelina had to ask. "So why are you all up anyway?" Bad move! Trowa's armour was back up and shielding him like Gundanium. Evelina sighed. She didn't need to get an answer from him. It was obvious. "Nightmares... They doom us all." She sighed. "I guess that's a big side effect with becoming a soldier."

"Huh?"

Evelina and Trowa turned to see the doors to the OR open. Out came a woman with caramel brown hair and emerald green eyes. She removed her things and smiled at the teenagers that littered the hall. She gave a soft smile that hid what she truly felt. The sound of a heel on the ground sounded as Evelina walked over to the woman. She looked up at the woman with hope shinning in her eyes.

"Jenny please tell me that it's good news?" Evelina pleaded. Trowa watched as Evelina's hand fisted the edge of her shirt. The woman smiled softly and placed her pale hands on Evelina's shoulders. She then placed a kiss on Evelina's head.

"You were right Evelina," spoke the woman softly. Evelina cocked her head to the side. "You were right to disobey orders." Jenny gave a giggle. "Wufei is fine, he's just resting."

"Can we go and see him?" Evelina turned to see Quatre and Duo giving them pleading looks.

Jenny frowned. It was a bad idea to let them in at this time. Wufei was not completely healed yet and wouldn't be for a while. "I don't think that's a-"

"Please Jenny?" Jenny looked down at the young teenage that stood before her. Her wide eyes, hands clamped together and her lips in a small hopeful smile made her irresistible. "Just let them see him for a little while," Evelina then gave the puppy dog look. Jenny tried to look away but sighed in defeat. Jenny nodded before asking them to follow her. Evelina watched as the Gundam pilots walked after the doctor. She smiled before heading the other way to give the news to her superiors.

* * *

Quatre gasped as he saw Wufei's bandaged body. His chest and left upper arm were covered in bandages, while his right wrist was in a cast. His injuries hadn't looked that bad on the ship. Quatre wasn't too worried about the marks on his body but for the reason he was attached to so many machines. A breathing mask covered his peaceful sleeping face. An IV was sticking out of his arm. A heart monitor and other machines that Quatre didn't know about were dotted around the bed. All the boys went over to their comrade's side to see how bad the damage was.

"We've got him monitored constantly," Jenny explained checking the heart monitor one more time. "I'll leave you with him for a little while." Jenny then walked out of the room to give the boys privacy.

"So what now?"

* * *

"Evelina you disobeyed orders!"

"But isn't it lucky I did?" Evelina fought back against the three adults. Jenny, Ichigo and Mark had come together to talk about the young spy's actions. "What would have happened if I hadn't of been there? They never would have come here." She snapped at them casing her point.

"Evelina your orders where simple," stated Mark unimpressed with the girls work. "Your job was to spy on them; NOT be found out." Evelina frowned and crossed her arms. She looked at the stern adults before stating.

"Dr J thought it was a good idea for them to have me around. Maybe I should stay with them."

"No Evelina you can't deal with them. Not in the condition you're in," stated Mark causing Evelina to frown at him. "You are not strong enough."

"Strength doesn't matter in this battle. Those boys will not harm me," Evelina spoke softly as she turned away from. "I know they won't." She sighed and looked away from the three adults boring their eyes into her. "Besides," she whispered before looking up at them, "If they try to harm me then I'll just use my secret weapon."

Ichigo sighed at the little girl and walked over to the window across the room from her. "Go on and find Olivia," he spoke softly his gaze never turning to her. "I think you need to rest for a little, we'll discuss this later."

* * *

Wufei grunted at how annoying Duo was becoming. Wufei understood that he had almost died; there was no need for Duo to continue ranting and raving about it. Wufei was about ready to kick his ass. The only problem was that Wufei couldn't move most of his body and felt really sluggish. Quatre had said it was from being unconscious for so long plus the operation he had undertaken only hours ago.

When Wufei had come through Duo and Quatre had shown their happiness and concern for him. They had explained about the attack and how Evelina had ordered them to come to L1 so they could save Wufei. Quatre then said how they had met the Doctors who knew the scientists and were apart of operation Meteor along with Evelina; that had lead on to Duo's ranting about how he could have killed Wufei, if he had died.

Wufei was getting annoyed now and he was sure everyone could see it. Before he knew it Heero had knocked Duo to the ground to shut him up before returning to his seat next to Wufei. Quatre had gasped and gave a small whimper as he watched Duo on the floor. Trowa had just remained emotionless throughout the whole thing. Actually, Wufei had noticed that Trowa was being extremely quiet… Even for Trowa.

"What was that for?" Duo snapped as he jumped up.

Heero folded his arms and relaxed ever so slightly. "You're annoying." He uttered. A smirk crossed Wufei's lips as he heard that.

A whooshing sound came from the door as it opened. Everyone went silent in the room as they waited to see who was there. Each one became on edge as to see if there was a threat to their lives or not. Whoever each one felt slightly foolish as they saw who was in the door way. A little girl! Each one gave a silent sigh as they saw her. She had golden brown hair pulled in to two bunches that curled to her shoulders. She had Asian features with dark brown eyes that held such innocence that it was impossible to believe that one day she could lose it. She worse a long white t-shirt covering her arms with a lime green frock over it. Her legs were covered by white tights and her feet were clad in small black shoes with a small strap keeping them on. She gave a small bow to them as she saw them then smiled.

"Sorry." She spoke softly and giggled. "Can I hide in here please?" Quatre and Duo awed the little girl. She was so adorable. Wufei found it odd to see a little girl in a place like this. She couldn't have been more than five. A small shout came from the corridor and the little girl dashed into the room. She ran past the boys by the bed and over to Trowa. She bowed to him before opening a small cupboard on the floor, jumping in and closing it behind her. "I'm not here!" She called out from her hiding place. Quatre and Duo giggled at the little girl.

Once again the door opened to the room and there stood Evelina. She looked out of breath with her rosy red cheeks and her chest panting. She stood up straight and smiled. "Have any of you see a small five year old girl?" She asked frantically. It seemed she was meant to keep an eye on the little girl. Babysitting didn't seem to be Evelina's strong point.

"What does she look like?" Quatre giggled.

Evelina gave him a strange look before answering. "Golden brown hair, brown eyes. Umm… Asian features?" Evelina seemed to be very confused by the fact that Quatre had just giggled at her.

"No we haven't seen her," Duo chuckled. He then pointed to the small cupboard next to Trowa and gave a wink. Evelina seemed to understand what the boy was talking about now. She nodded before silently gliding over to the cupboard and opening it. Evelina opened it only to have the little girl explain,

"BOO!"

Evelina sighed as she picked the little girl up into her arms. "Olivia don't you dare do that again!" Evelina held the girl tightly as if the little girl – Olivia had just narrowly escaped death. Olivia giggled as she held on to Evelina.

"But it's fun to scare you 'Lina." Olivia giggled as Evelina held as a mother would her baby girl. Wufei noticed that Evelina's voice had softened extremely by the petit girl just being there.

"You are stressing me out you little monster." Evelina kissed the girls head before turning to them. "Sorry if she disturbed you. Olivia is still trying to grasp the fact that this is a hospital and not her home." Olivia giggled as her arms wound around Evelina's neck. Once again Evelina's voice changed. Her normal voice was back but when she talked to Olivia she was a different person. There was something not right about the way she acted around the child. Evelina sighed. "Anyway, boys I guess you've met Olivia Himoto. She's Ichigo's daughter." Wufei was puzzled. Who was Ichigo? None of the other's had spoken about him before.

"Are these boys from Op' Met'or as well?" Looks like Olivia couldn't say too many words and lucky, she could get in trouble for just saying the two words she was trying to say. Evelina giggled as she looked down at the girl.

"Not exactly," Evelina said. Olivia quietened down a little after the reply. Evelina turned to the pilots. "I best get her back to Ichigo. I'm telling you if I get a mission wrong it's just ten laps." She giggled as she walked to the door. "Miss place this little monster and I'm as good as dead." She laughed at her small joke before leaving them alone.

* * *

"Olivia that was very naughty of you to go there without someone with you." Ichigo scolded his daughter. Olivia whimpered slightly as she got scolded. "What would I have done if you had gotten hurt?" He held his daughter close. "There are many dangerous people here you know that."

"I know," Olivia said solemnly.

Quatre and Duo walked down the corridor. Both needed to find a bathroom but the place was so big it seemed impossible. Both turned a corner and there they saw Evelina. She stood facing a slightly agar door. The light from the room glistened half of her face. She eyes seemed to water as she listened to what was being said in the room. Evelina took a step back and closed the door. She kept her eyes on the floor before straightening her cloths.

"Evelina," Quatre called out to her. Quatre didn't fail to hear the grunt from Duo's lips. Why was he so on edge about Evelina?

Evelina turned to see it was Quatre. She looked confused at first but then a large smile emerged on her face as Quatre walked to her. Duo frowned slightly as he saw the girls smile. It didn't look the same from the last time she smiled at them.

"Hi Quatre, Duo." She chirped. "What can I do for ya?"

Quatre smiled at her. "We were just wondering if you could help us. We're kinda lost." Quatre announced. Evelina giggled at them which only made Duo frown more. That giggle didn't sound natural in her voice.

"Sure follow me," she stated as they followed her. Quatre started to chat away to Evelina while Duo walked a few steps behind them. Something wasn't right with Evelina. Duo had seen three Evelina's since they had met; the cocky I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass Evelina, the mother-like Evelina and now the fake and secretive Evelina. What was up with this girl and her split personalities? Maybe she was like Une? Duo thought to himself. Which one was real? This girl was a spy but who used their different personalities outside of a mission? Trowa was an infiltrator which in a way was being a spy. He never acted like this… Although Trowa never acted at all, he was just… well, Trowa.

_

* * *

_

Okay well that's it for this chapter. Please Comment my KAWAII readers x


End file.
